


No tan rápido, cariño

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Español, Fluff, Haz, Kid - Freeform, M/M, School, larry stylinson - Freeform, lou - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asiente, ahora él molesto de que Louis parara con aquel beso, esta vez. Así que se abalanza contra Louis, quien medio sonríe, y se prepara para recibir a Harry. “No tan rápido, cariño.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No tan rápido, cariño

Louis era un tipo serio. Más o menos. Era serio para tratar a la gente. Incluso a veces, llegaba a ser borde. Pero también tenía uno de esos caracteres divertidos y seductores que lo hacía muy popular.   
Él era una persona segura de sí misma, agradable con sus amigos y oportunista. A veces, era hiriente, con el sarcasmo cruel, y todo eso.   
Podría ser duro a veces, pero no tanto como para hacer llorar a un niño. Él no era de esos que pateaban cachorros por diversión, como algunos creían.   
Él era un buen tipo. ¿Qué había gente que no le agradada? Bueno. Pero tampoco es que le odiaran.   
Tal vez, sólo uno lo odiaba, pensó, mientras sonreía para sí.   
Harry Styles, un amigo intimo de Zayn, que también resultaba ser su amigo. El caso era que, Harry siempre era agradable con todos, simpático y risueño. Hasta que veía a Louis. Entonces, él era completamente diferente. Eso acojonaba un poco a Louis, pero al mismo tiempo, le resultaba gracioso que un chico como Harry  – sobre todo un chico como Harry  – lo odiase. Y todavía no conseguía entender por qué.   
A Louis, el chico le caía muy bien, por irónico que resultara la situación.   
Oh dulce, dulce ironía, pensó, riéndose entre dientes y pasando por la puerta principal de su casa, que compartía con su mejor amigo Niall.   
– ¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!  – alargó las palabras, como en esas telenovelas antiguas. Sólo le faltaba tener un sombrero de esos, de copa marrones feos, para poder girarlo por el aire y él ya podría cuestionarse su hombría.   
– ¡Estoy en la cocina, cielo!  – esa voz con acento irlandés era de su mejor amigo, un chico rubio de ojos azules que conocía desde el instituto.   
– Oh, querido, no sabes que día tan duro tuve hoy en el trabajo  – dijo, sin la menor intención de ir a la cocina.   
Louis se quitó la camiseta y los zapatos, cuando se iba a ocupar de los pantalones. Notó que no estaba sólo en la casa con Niall.   
Dos chaquetas y más artículos personales descansaban en su sofá. No, esperen, déjenme remarcarle, un par de trastos estaban tirados sobre  **SU**  sofá.   
Louis se dejó solo los boxers oscuros. No tocó esas cosas porque no eran suyas, pero, hombre, eran desagradables para su vista. Ese era su sofá favorito…   
Se dirigió a su habitación y se puso un pantalón elástico corto, muy ancho y gris. Luego, se dirigió hacia la cocina.   
– Por fin llegas, amor mío  – Louis no estaba ahora de humor, pero esas bromas entre él y Niall eran tan graciosas…   
– Oh, no te alarmes, cielo. Ya estoy en casa  – dijo, tratando de imitar la voz de una mujer quejumbrosa, y ciertamente, sonaba como un gemido hilarante para cualquiera que no fuera sordo. Ese era el objetivo, por supuesto.   
Años y años de práctica, se dijo.   
– Louis, cuando dejes de hacer sangrar oídos, ¿podrías saluda a tu invitados? – otra voz a sus espaldas, habló.   
Zayn estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Louis iba a seguir con el tono insufrible hasta que vio que, su amigo no estaba solo.   
– Hola Harry  – sonrío. Una total y plena ‘sonrisa max white’  – Sé que me has echado de menos, pero no hace falta que te contengas, puedes venir y saltar a mis brazos y darme tanto amor como quieras  – el sarcasmo, no tan fingido hizo enrojecer a Harry. ¿Estaba enfadado? Síp, podría ser.   
Louis esperó, y esperó, pero nada. Harry no se lanzó a sus brazos a por un apasionado arranque de chupetones en el cuello.   
Lastima, pensó entre divertido y mordaz.   
– Bueno  – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia  – ¿Zayn que hay de ti?  – sonrío de nuevo.   
– No sé si es normal preguntarse el número de veces que yo hago al día, si tú realmente eres heterosexual, amigo.   
Louis río profundamente. Sí, eso muy fácil de cuestionar.   
Louis se encogió de hombros, y agarró una cerveza de la nevera y abrirla para él.   
– Supongo que es comprensible cuestionarse eso  – dijo, todavía agachado con la cabeza dentro de la nevera, buscando algo comestible.   
***   
Harry, por otra parte, no podría estar más incomodo. Él no se encontraba muy a gusto con Louis alrededor, ya de por sí, pero es que ahora tenía el culo de Louis en toda su gloria frente a su cara.   
Cuando lo vio entrar por la cocina, su auto-preparación-para-soportar-a-Louis se evaporó. ¡Él estaba prácticamente desnudo! Y era tan sexy. Y bonito. Y endemoniadamente sexy. Sí, sobre todo sexy.   
Sacudió la cabeza, negándose una vez más a dejarse llevar por sus deseos sexuales en público de nuevo.   
Porque, desde la última vez que eso pasó, hace unos seis o cinco años, juró no volver a hacerlo.   
Por suerte, el había encontrado amigos nuevos aquí, cuando se mudo a Doncaster, y se sentía muy bien con ellos. Zayn fue amigo suyo desde el primer año de universidad, que más tarde le presentó a Liam y Niall, otros amigos con los que supo congeniar en seguida.   
Pero luego llegó Louis… con su montón de mierda.   
No supo si fue por su físico caliente como el infierno, o simplemente su sarcástico carácter de mierda, demasiado acertado en todo,  – él era serio cuando debía serlo, pero cuando dejaba salir su parte divertida… Oh, haría reír a un amargado, resentido de la vida, con tendencia suicida – o a lo mejor, era todo sobre él. Como sea, él no supo como fue, pero se había enamorado.   
Y, déjenme decirles, queridos amigos, que enamorase de un tipo que se supone que no te gusta, apesta.   
Porque se supone que Louis odiaba a Harry, y viceversa. Porque él sabía que no le agradaba a Louis, lo entristecía, pero no iba a llorar por eso. No volvería a caer en ese error. No, nunca más.   
– Louis, vas a conseguir que Harry se empalme, aparta tu culo de ahí, anda.   
Harry se sobresaltó cuando Zayn dijo aquello, sus palabras no fueron malintencionadas, se recordó. Zayn no sabe nada, tranquilízate.   
– ¡Eh, si él disfrutó de cada segundo! – dijo Louis divertido, y cerró la puerta de la nevera.   
Entonces, se fue por donde había venido, con su cerveza en mano, hacia el salón.   
– Él es imposible  – Niall rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.   
– Me pregunto como aún no hemos sido violados mientras dormíamos por la noche – Zayn río, y bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza.   
Harry rezaba porque  no se notara su nerviosismo adquirido gracias a cierto chico de ojos azules, y preguntó lo más inocente que pudo  – Niall, ¿podría darme un ducha?   
Necesitaba bajar de alguna manera lo que mantenía en su entrepierna excitada.   
***   
Louis, quien había disfrutado de una tarde de películas, se levantó, dispuesto a tomar algo rápido e ir a su cama a dormir.   
– Louis, ¿has visto a Harry? Lo he perdido desde hace un par de horas…  – Niall estaba en el sofá tumbado y Zayn en el otro a su lado, aún. Él sacudió su cabeza en negativa.   
– Iré a buscar a nuestro conejito perdido  – dijo en voz baja, para no despertar a Zayn.   
Niall asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos.   
Cuando hizo su tour por la casa en busca del chico de rizos castaños, no esperó encontrárselo en esa parte de la casa, justamente.   
De hecho, su habitación, era por varios miles de millones de posibilidades, la más lejana a encontrarse a Harry dormido, y en su cama, solo cubierto de cintura para abajo con una toalla.   
Louis sonrío socarrón. Oh, como se iba a divertir…   
Se sentó en su cama, y maniobró para tapar a Harry con la manta que estaba toda esparcida por la cama.   
Harry ronroneó cuando sus nudillos tocaron la piel de su espalda, sin querer.   
– Harry  –entonó, Louis  – Harry, ¿estás cómodo en mi cama, bebé?   
Harry, todavía dormido, se sacudió un poco, pero no se apartó de Louis. Sin embargo, hizo todo lo contrario, se acercó inconscientemente más a su cuerpo.   
– Mmm  – Harry hizo sonidos raros. Como retumbos profundos, desde su garganta.   
– Harry  – Louis besó su hombro desnudo  – Cariño, despierta  – dijo, en voz baja.   
Louis no quería realmente despertar a Harry, porque se veía condenadamente bien ahí, sólo tumbado en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Pero, algo lo impulsaba a disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de esto.   
– Mmm, Louis  – Harry no estaba despierto, por eso le sorprendió tanto que él dijera su nombre en sueños. ¿Harry soñaba con él?   
Aw, lindo.   
– Harry  – besó su mejilla, luego su cuello y permaneció allí.   
Harry, quien ya estaba completamente despierto al tercer chupón, saltó en su sitio, apartándose de Louis, jadeando.   
– Louis…  – sonó confuso, igual que las voces en los sueños.   
Puede que aún siguiera soñando, se dijo Harry.   
– ¿Qué hacías dormido en mi cama?  – Louis sonó, inesperadamente serio, pero también estaba entretenido con la escena.   
Harry se encogió de hombros y se llevó un puño de la manga a sus ojos, para despertarse por completo.   
– Estaba…  – bostezó  – cansado y…  – se revolvió un poco más el pelo, lejos de su cara  – … tu cama parecía calentita.   
– Ajá…  – murmuró, algo sorprendido de que Harry no actuara como normalmente hace cerca de él, sino todo lo contrario, relajado y tranquilo, como si realmente nunca lo hubiera odiado.   
Puede que sea el cansancio, se dijo  – ¿Y estaba calentita?  – preguntó.   
Harry asintió adormilado y se acostó de nuevo, dejando un gran hueco, presumiblemente para él.   
– Duerme conmigo  – murmuró, y extendió una mano hacia Louis.   
Él, honestamente no sabía qué hacer, por una parte, tenía miedo de echar a perder esta oportunidad, pero la curiosidad ganó.   
– Por supuesto  – musitó, y se metió en la cama con él.   
– Así que… – volvió a hablar tras un momento – después de todo, el gran Harry Styles no me odia…  – dijo en voz baja, muy baja.   
Harry se rió bajito también  – Yo no podría odiarte, Louis…  – dijo, sus rizos ya estaban secos de la ducha, pero la toalla no, así que se desprendió de ella y la tiro al suelo.   
Una manta cubrió su desnudez al instante  – Cogerás frío  – dijo Louis, y besó su mejilla, tumbándose de nuevo, cerca de él.   
– Está bien, Louis, sé que no te gustan los penes, cálmate  – murmuró por su movimiento con la manta, y le dio la espalda a Louis, para seguir durmiendo.   
– ¿Por qué dices eso?  – La voz de Louis era pura curiosidad, sólo eso.   
Harry no sabría que decir. Pero, de todos ¿qué importaba lo que dijera? Esto solo era un sueño más que tenía con Louis, sólo eso. Daba igual lo que dijera.   
– Tú eres hetero…  – dijo, sin mover ni un músculo, entonces, Louis rozó su cadera con los dedos.   
– ¿Cómo podrías saber eso?  – Esto, era una conversación algo extraña, incluso para estar hablando con un sueño, piensa.   
Las caricias sobre su piel también se sentían muy reales para ser un sueño.   
– Bueno, en realidad, no lo sé, ¿por qué, eres gay, Tomlinson?  – se burló, sin saber que contestar a eso.   
 Louis rió por lo bajo  – No tanto como tú, Styles.   
 Harry brincó en su sitio. Esto no es un sueño.   
Él se estabiliza, sentándose en la cama, frente a Louis, ahora sí, completa y absolutamente despierto, miró a Louis, con una especie de incertidumbre, miedo, y odio y amor en los ojos.   
Entonces, se lanzó sobre él, su cuerpo aplastándolo. Con los rostros apenas a un par de centímetros de rozarse, habló:  – ¿Tienes algún jodido problema con eso, con mi sexualidad?   
Louis negó con la cabeza, y besó la nariz de Harry, sonriendo  – No.   
Harry se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada  – Bien – respondió al fin. Cuando empezó a recobrar el sentido se dio cuenta de donde y con quien estaba.   
– ¡Oh, joder! – gritó-susurró, y se apartó todo lo que pudo del cuerpo de Louis  – ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…!   
– ¿Qué pasa? – Louis se alarmó.   
– Estoy en tu cama…  – Louis ríe un poco y rodea a Harry con los brazos, besando su pelo, calmándolo. Harry no se aparta. Se siente bien.   
– Me di cuenta de eso  – sonrío.   
– Me quedé dormido cuando salí de la ducha…  – señaló con la cabeza una puerta del final de la habitación.   
– ¿Te duchaste en mi baño?  – Harry asintió  – ¿Qué pasó con el del pasillo?  – preguntó él.   
– Eh…  – se ruborizó de nuevo.   
– Está bien, no importa  – Louis comprendió y evitó sus ganas de sonreír por eso  – Volvamos a dormir.   
– ¿Qué?   
Louis suspiró, algo cansado  – ¿No tienes sueño?  – Harry asintió un vez, y Louis lo volvió a acurrucar contra su pecho esta vez  – Entonces, duérmete.   
Harry dudó, porque todo esto fue algo raro. Pero tenía sueño, y el cuerpo de Louis parecía un buen lugar para dormir…   
***   
– Aw, mira que dulces son Zayn…  – una voz amortiguada invadió el silencio en el que se encontraba la habitación.   
– Sácales una foto, la imprimiré y empapelaré la casa con eso – la risa de Zayn, consiguió despertar a Louis.   
Se iba a sentar en la cama, dispuesto a decir un par de cosas sobre el horario estándar de despertar a una persona normal, con un montón de palabrotas de por medio, por supuesto, pero algo se lo impidió.   
O alguien.   
El brazo de Harry enrollando a su cintura impedía que el se moviera, de hecho, también lo hacía su pierna encima de las suyas.   
¡Tenía a Harry prácticamente encima! Ah bueno, no está tan mal…   
– Mmm  – Harry se movió un poco, pero lo suficiente como para recordar a Louis que él estaba desnudo.   
– Oh, Jesús…  – Louis se frotó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, frunciendo el ceño  – ¿Quieren largarse de aquí par de imbéciles…?  – empezó a gritar pero luego bajó la voz, para no despertar a Harry.   
Zayn interrumpió su discurso de “despellejaré-la-piel-de-tu-cuerpo”, subiendo las manos en derrota y se llevaba a Niall consigo.   
– Solo no sean ruidosos…  – dijo Niall desde el pasillo, y las carcajadas no tardaron en llegar.   
– Dios…  – se tumbó de nuevo, esperando volver a poder dormirse.   
– Pero, ¿qué…?  – la voz somnolienta de Harry llamó su atención.   
Louis lo interrumpió, tapándole la boca con una mano  – Está bien. Todo está bien. Volvamos a dormir, por favor.   
– ¿Qué…? ¿Louis? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? Oh, joder…  – se tapo los ojos con un brazo y se derrumbó boca arriba en la cama de Louis.   
– Nosotros no nos acostamos  – dijo, Louis.   
– Oh, estoy seguro de eso, tú y tu masculinidad nunca volverían a ser la misma si te llegaras a acostar conmigo, muy bien.   
– ¿Qué…?  – Louis sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo  –¿De qué hablas?   
Harry soltó un resoplido y se sentó en la cama, la manta aún cubría lo esencial.   
– Que tú no quieres  acostarte con… Está bien – suspiró  – Déjalo.   
– ¿Cómo que lo deje? – preguntó Louis  – Espera, no es como si hubieras propuesto tener sexo, y perdona decirte esto amigo, pero mi requisito esencial es al menos, que la persona con quien me acueste no me odie…  – dijo, con deje de burla.   
Harry miró a los ojos azules de Louis  – ¡Yo no te odio, imbécil!   
– De vuelta a los apelativos cariñosos  – dijo, enfurruñado.   
– Tú… tú…  – se tiró de nuevo sobre Louis, aplatándolo, estaba realmente enfadado.   
– No tan rápido, cariño  – sonrío Louis, intentado calmar a Harry un poco.   
– No te odio  – murmuró.   
– Gracias  – sonrío él – También me gustas.   
Harry sacudió la cabeza  – No lo entiendes…  – no hizo ningún amago de quitarse, y a Louis no le importaba. Le resultaba agradable, de cierta manera, el calor del cuerpo de Harry lo apaciguaba.   
– ¿Qué no entiendo?  – Louis acariciaba la cintura desnuda de Harry debajo de las sábanas.   
Harry frunció el ceño e intentó apartarse, pero el movimiento hizo que su pene semi erecto rozara más el estómago de Louis.   
– Uh… Lo siento  – Harry se sonrojó y Louis solo puede pensar que no hay nada tan bonito como ver a Harry sonrojarse de esa forma.   
– No importa, me gusta  – sonrío y besó la barbilla de Harry.   
Harry hizo una mueca extraña como si fuera doloroso escuchar a Louis.   
– ¿Por qué siempre actúas como si yo fuera un dolor de culo?  – preguntó Louis, en voz baja.   
– Eres un dolor de culo  – respondió él y sonrió un poco. Sólo un poco.   
– Sí, pero… quiero decir  – Louis suspiró y abrazó más fuerte a Harry. Él no se apartó – Todo el mundo sabe que lo soy, pero tú… es como si te repugnara…   
– No es así, Lou  – dijo Harry, con la cabeza en el hueco que hay entre su cuello y hombro  – Pensé que eras tú quien no…  – negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios, formando una línea recta con ellos.   
Louis esperó, pero no parecía como si Harry fuese a volver a hablar.   
No hasta que lo hizo, sorprendiendo a Louis.   
– Louis, no te odio  – suspiró  – Estoy muy lejos de hacerlo. Te quiero…  – exhaló aire, como si sus pulmones lo rechazaran ahora  – Te quiero y eso me mata. No sé que hacer conmigo cuando estoy contigo. Te quiero y es como si todo lo que aprendí sobre el mundo y las personas se… desvaneciera y luego sólo quedas tú.   
Louis pudo hacer tantas cosas ahora, podría asustarse, y acojonarse de que otro hombre lo quisiera de esa manera, podría saltar de la cama y tirarse por una ventana, o podría sonreír, y ser feliz de ser correspondido.   
Harry presionó los labios en el cuello de Louis, notando como la sangre de las venas era caliente y corría bajo su piel.   
Tan hermoso.   
– Di algo – dijo Harry.   
– No – sonríe.   
Harry se aparta del cuello de Louis para mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces, Louis se gira sobre sí mismo, dejando a Harry debajo, contra el colchón de la cama.   
Y lo besa.   
Es un beso suave, cuidadoso que sabe a primera vez y es perfecto. Harry sonríe en mitad del beso y Louis se enfurruña porque no quiere parar. Él aprieta más fuerte, aferrando sus labios, ahora es un beso duro, largo y necesitado. Este sabe a  _perdóname, te quiero, estaré contigo siempre._   
– Te amo  – dice Louis.   
Harry asiente, ahora él molesto de que Louis parara con aquel beso, esta vez. Así que se abalanza contra Louis, quien medio sonríe, y se prepara para recibir a Harry.   
– No tan rápido, cariño  – ríe, porque es feliz, y no puede creerse la maldita  suerte que tiene.


End file.
